Regulus Black III
Regulus Sirius Black (22 September, 1906 - 2 March, 1959), also known as Regulus Black III, was the youngest child of Sirius Black II and his wife, Hesper Black (née Gamp). He was the younger brother of Arcturus Black III and Lycoris Black. He was the paternal grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black I and Ursula Black (née Flint), and his maternal grandparents were Hector Gamp II and Miriam Gamp (née Selwyn). In childhood, he was a good friend of his maternal first cousin Araminta Lestrange (née Gamp). He was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, an old wizarding family who looked down on those who were not considered of "pure blood". Like his sister, Lycoris, it seems that he never married or had any children. He died in his early fifties, and before his death, had lived in one of the family properties in Blackpool, Lancashire, which would be later inhabited by his first cousin, Cassiopeia Black, before her own death in 1992. Biography Early life Regulus was born on 22 September, 1906, to Sirius Black II and his wife Hesper Black (née Gamp) in Islington, London, England. Like his elder brother and sister, he was born inside 12 Grimmauld Place, a house located Islington borough that has been owned by his family since the mid-18th century. Early education Regulus and his brother, Arcturus, enjoyed a very social childhood. He and his elder brother, Arcturus, who was Heir Apparent to the House of Black, were instructed in the ways of their Noble House, and studied several languages, including French, German, Latin, and Gobbledegook. Regulus, as the spare, learned calligraphy, astronomy, and many other subjects in his early childhood, while his brother, Arcturus, was additionally instructed in geography as well as government structure. Their sister, Lycoris, was taught French, Italian, calligraphy, astronomy, as well as how to paint and dance. That being said, the Blacks were also very socialised children. Their parents often hosted get-togethers at No. 12 and were often invited to other pure-bloods' homes. On his mother's side, Regulus had a total of twenty one cousins. This was because the Most Ancient House of Gamp produced eight children that lived to adulthood. He enjoyed spending time with Araminta Gamp, the daughter of his mother's brother, Hector III, as well as his older sister Lycoris and their other cousin Boudica, the daughter of his mother's sister, Millicent Tremblay (née Gamp). Hogwarts years Regulus received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1918. He bought a wand made of fir and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, some time before starting his first year at school. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1918, with his cousin Araminta, and they shared a compartment with his older sister Lycoris and their other cousin, Boudica Tremblay. Later that night, both Regulus and Araminta were sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected by both of their families. He was present at the wedding of his brother, Arcturus Black III, to Melania Macmillan, in 1923. The ceremony was reportedly so extravagant that the Daily Prophet made it their front page story. After the wedding, Arcturus and Melania embarked on a holiday around the world, and the brothers exchanged letters, Arcturus often spending time to give his brother helpful advice. Regulus became an uncle in the latter half of his seventh year, in April 1925, when his niece Lucretia Black, was born. She was the daughter of his brother Arcturus and sister-in-law, Melania. Later life Regulus left Hogwarts after the completion of his seventh year in June 1925. He followed the advice of his brother, Arcturus, to do a bit of travelling before thinking of settling down into a marriage. Later he found that he did not consider the thought of marriage appealing. In 1926, his cousin, Araminta Lestrange (née Gamp) made him godfather of her firstborn son, Cyrus Lestrange. His mother, Hesper Black (née Gamp), unexpectedly passed away on 11 January, 1930. Regulus was 25 at the time. His father, Sirius Black II, moved out of Grimmauld Place and into one of the country estates in Somerset after losing Hesper. Decline and death Regulus himself was living in Blackpool, Lancashire, by at least 1952. He had a string of girlfriends in his later life but had not wanted to settle down and find a wife, and he died unmarried and without issue, in 1959. Post-mortem His nephew, Orion Black, later named his second son after him, which might demonstrate their closeness. Etymology Members of the Black family and their history seem to have made a tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. As a name, it has also been applied to the star Alpha Leonis, which is called "Heart of the Lion" in the constellation Leo. It also happens to be the brightest star in that constellation. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:English individuals Category:House of Black Category:1900s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1918 Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Grandchildren of Hector Gamp II Category:French speaking individuals Category:German speaking individuals Category:Fir wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:1950s deaths Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Residents of No. 12 Grimmauld Place Category:Virgo Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins